A light-emitting diode (LED) is a diode used in various fields such as a light source of a display device and lighting.
As an LED encapsulant, an epoxy resin having a high adhesive property and excellent mechanical durability is being widely used. However, the epoxy resin has lower light transmittance of a blue light or UV ray region, and low thermal resistance and light resistance. Accordingly, for example, the patent documents 1 to 3 disclose techniques for solving the above-described problems. However, encapsulants disclosed in the above references do not have sufficient thermal resistance and light resistance.
In addition, to maintain stable performance under various and harsh conditions in which LEDs are encountered, a material having excellent transparency, initial speed of light, high temperature thermal resistance, thermal and impact resistance, and gas permeability is demanded.